Relocation and Adjustment
by Obervant
Summary: The time has come to leave Forks. The Cullen family moves to a new city to live with an old vampire friend who has her own troubles with the Volturi. Conflicts ensue. Pairings as is.
1. Chapter 1 Relocation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Relocation

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was having a bad day. A bad week even, and that was something coming from a vampire. He was being overworked for one and there was a pressing problem at home. He rested his head on the pile of notes that had accumulated on his desk for the next morning's surgery. His sixth surgery since the beginning of the month and it was only July.

Sure, the surgeries were fairly routine, but this was different. This surgery was slightly more complicated as it was for one of the younger werewolves of Sam's pack—Collin or Brady, he wasn't able to recall at the moment. And this was a _monumental_ thing to a vampire who was supposedly to have perfect recall. He was to work alone in this surgery as the other doctors could not know of the wolves' existence and there would be no interns, residents or any kind of assistant. And after all, it was just a routine surgery. No matter.

The second, more dangerous matter was the more pressing one as well. His family had stayed in Forks for far too long. Far too long to be considered smart. Bella and Edward decided to stay in Forks for Charlie's sake and the family wanted to stay together after such a terrifying ordeal with the Volturi, five years ago. He still couldn't think of it without a shudder. But things were getting harder and harder to explain now. He was physically twenty-three and trying to pass off as thirty-eight. People were starting to talk.

Carlisle sighed. He hated the thought of leaving Forks. It was so perfect. He could walk about during the day—almost like a human. And everything was situated so perfectly.

They would have to relocate and soon. Edward and Bella must come too. People had noticed their never-aging faces as well. They would have to leave. Carlisle sighed again. Bella would have to say goodbye to Charlie, at least for now. She would be so sad at leaving her father. She was the only one in the house who could still keep in touch with her father after she was made into a vampire. We all envied her. And now she would have to leave him. So would Renesmee.

Carlisle sat up in his chair and looked around the small office the hospital had deigned to assign him. It was small, with poor lighting, with sickly off-white walls, metal cabinets filled with files and an old computer that sat on his plywood desk. Forks Hospital was small, cheap and low-tech. And dangerously understaffed. There were only three other doctors here. They were understaffed as it were. He hated to leave them so understaffed but he did not have a choice. To stay would risk people discovering the truth about him and his family, and if that were to happen, the Volturi would come back. If the Volturi came back again it would mean a fight, a real one this time. They would be prepared for Bella this time. Carlisle was sure that the Volturi already had numerous strategies ready. His family wouldn't be able to talk their way out of this one.

There was Charlie to think of for one and Jacob Black. Charlie loved his daughter and spoiled Nessie. Charlie still didn't trust them enough to stay. He asked every time he left the house if they would still be there and they had always answered yes. The next time they asked they would have to say no. Charlie had every right to not trust them because he knew they would have to leave.

Jacob. He was going to be a problem. He wouldn't take their leaving well either and he could not come alone. His father, Billy was getting old. Billy Black needed Jacob, and he didn't have that many years either. He said that he was perfectly fine, but his body betrayed him. Jacob should spend as much time as he could with his father for he too, will pass on. Jacob had not aged unlike Billy. He looked the same as he did five years ago. He remained twenty-five physically, his hair was shorter now. But he was still huge, imposing and loved Nessie to death. Yes, young Jacob must be considered as well. He was as much as family as Alice or Emmett.

He would have to talk with Esme. His face softened when he thought of his wife. Bless that woman; she was never at a loss. Yes, he would have to speak with her. He thought that she already suspected if she didn't already know. She would have a list of properties that they hadn't lived in for awhile.

Esme could draw up lists of possible prospects at a new life. They could go back to Appalachia. Surely no one would remember them; they hadn't been back there since they acquired Emmett into their family in 1935. It was a possibility; he would remember to mention it to his mate. Rochester was another possibility. They could see Rosalie's old hometown. They could—no. Rose didn't want to see her old home; to see what she almost had. Best leave Rochester a wide berth. Chicago, where Carlisle had his first son. Edward could go visit his parents' old estate and see his old home, to honor his birth parents that way. There would be no cemetery visits. All that had succumbed to the Spanish influenza were cremated, in hopes of staying the disease. No, that didn't sound too appealing. Biloxi, where Alice was made. She could further track her past there and get to know her niece, from a distance at least. Perhaps, but best leave it to Esme.

Somewhere new then? Maybe. It was certainly a possibility. He wanted to stay in North America for sure. Carlisle wanted to stay close enough to Charlie for Bella and Nessie's sakes. After all, they wouldn't want to stray to far from him. Nessie would want to see Jacob as well, and it would be hard for the lad to go without his imprint.

Canada sounded pretty good. Close enough to Forks, but far enough that no one would have heard of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A whole new country together with a brand new start would be just what the family needed. And it was Canada, home of free health care. Unlike the U.S., he wouldn't have to turn any one away because they didn't have insurance. Not that he didn't perform the procedures anyway; it was just nice that he wouldn't have to refuse.

His children could go to school together. Sure, that would take some explaining but they would all be together. Nessie could go to school for once like a normal child. Her growth rate had slowed down tremendously. Nahuel said he reached maturity around seven years after he was born. The dhamphirs had accelerated growth rates like the pack. Like a werewolf, she had 24 chromosomes. If she were anything like Leah Clearwater, she would be at the physical age of twenty when she stopped growing. He would have to thank Leah again for allowing him to do his tests on her.

His granddaughter physically looked fifteen, and that was the proper age for a high school freshman. Her parent, aunts and uncles would be able to look after her. Or maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. It might be a better idea to let Nessie go to school by herself and make her own mistakes. Who would want to go to high school with their parents? Carlisle was sure that overprotective Edward would have something to say. They would have to talk about that. He laughed. How was he to explain all this?

He would ask Alice on where she could see their future home. Mmm…that was a good plan; a solid course of action. It was so nice to have someone who could see the future, however subjectively.

"Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Cullen, please report immediately to Emergency Room 3. Repeating: Emergency Room 3."

"Oh dear, seem like someone has gotten hurt," Dr. Cullen mused to himself as he quickly, on human standards anyway, left his office.

*dhamphir- a half vampire- half human


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Prospects

Carlisle's P.O.V

"Esme, come with me please?" I cringed at the formal tone, now the rest of the family, with their sensitive hearing would know something was afoot. Esme also knew. I could it on my dutiful wife's face.

"Of course dear," her voice mirroring my formal tone as she followed me out of the living room. Both Jasper and Edward's heads towards us, their eyes watching us intently. Oh dear, Jasper was assessing my mood and Edward was trying to read my thoughts. Blast. I focused my attention to radiating calm and the feel of my wife's slender hand in mine. Jasper, reassured looked away and Edward quickly kept his mind reading to himself. Good.

Esme and I reach our suite. The front room- the "privy chamber" as Esme preferred to call it (she was poking fun at my age) — served as a lounge and Esme's office. I had of course offered that she choose another room as her office but she had refused. We sat down on a cream colored loveseat. She looked at me with serious eyes. He soft voice floated to me, "What is the matter darling? You've been looking troubled all week." Her white, heart-shaped face looked at me.

I smiled at her, "It is a hard task to hide things from you love. You are much too observant." I kissed her forehead and we smiled into each other's eyes.

I let my face go serious again and Esme quickly became concerned. I took a breath. "Love, we need to leave Forks."

"Is that all?" she chimed. "Darling, don't look so. I've known _that _for a week. I knew for awhile that this was going to come up. We've been in Forks longer than most places anyhow and it was only a matter of time before you spoke of it. We must leave some time."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Bless you wife. You're never at a loss." I kissed her again, this time one the mouth. "Here I was, dreading at telling you that we would have to leave and mover elsewhere, whereas you already knew. What a woman you are!"

Esme laughed right along with me and a small part of me marveled at the little tinkling bells of her laugh. "We'll tell the rest of the family later, at the dining room table," she assured me, "though we may want to as Alice where she can see us living. And the others will want to have their say as well."

"Yes dear," I said meekly. She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go get this matter resolved now, if you please. Everyone is at home today."

We walked down the hallway and as we were descending the great spiral staircase, I quietly call out, "Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee, Rosalie to the dining room table please," putting a ting of calm authority in it. I would have called Jacob as well, if he was here, but he was in La Push training the younger wolves with Sam today.

By the time Esme and I reached the dining room table, everyone was seated and looked expectantly at the two of us. I walked calmly to the head of the table with Esme to my right.

Before speaking, I looked at every face at the table. Esme, on my right, her gold eyes were full of support. Her caramel hair was in a chignon at the base of her neck. She was wearing a fawn-colored cardigan over a white blouse and a light gray pencil skirt. Her whole body was leaning towards in support. I smile a smile just for her and turn to look at Jasper, on her right.

Jasper surely knew what I was feeling. I look into my third adoptive son's face. His eyes were dark; he would have to feed soon. His dark eyes were narrowed, no doubt at trying to get a read on my emotions. His brow furrowed, highlighting the two scars above one of his eyebrows. He was wearing another ivory sweater, covering his scars again. He still could not face his past completely.

Tiny, inquisitive Alice sat next to him. Could she have seen this coming? This was a bit spur-of-the-moment. But something this big couldn't have escaped her notice. She also had an expression similar to Jasper's. So maybe she didn't see this coming, good. It was nice to surprise her once in awhile.

The newest addition to our family sat next to Alice. Nessie. The only one of us who didn't have gold eyes. My vampire eyes took in everything. Pale blue sweater and a white skirt. Bronze curls. My granddaughter. She didn't have a clue as to what was this about. Well, neither did the other except for Esme. But Ness and Bella were the only one that hadn't experience a move. This would be difficult for her.

Across from her sat Emmett. Big, hulking and jovial. You wouldn't find a better-natured person out there –alive or dead. He was wearing a form-fitting light gray sweater. No doubt Rosalie forced him to put it on. He leaned towards me, excited no doubt. That was just like him. My second son was always up for a challenge, like his mate—Rosalie.

Rose was the fairest one in the family. Long, blonde hair, heart-shaped face, the girl should have been a measuring board for beauty. A classic beauty. He light pink sweater lent her white skin a slight rosy hue. She would want to move to a bigger city, with more grandeur than Forks.

To Rosalie's left sat Bella. She hadn't experienced a move _with _us either. When we left Forks last time, she was left behind, as a human. What a mistake that had been. We hadn't any idea that Victoria was to return for revenge. This time however, Bella would be coming with us. She was wearing a pale green stretch cotton shirt. Edward sat on her other side, he who watched me with a hawk's eye.

He was trying to read my thoughts. _Stop it, _I directed at him, _you'll find out soon enough._

Out loud I said, "Family, it is time to leave Forks."

Their reactions were just about as what I had expected. Jasper was calm, as he had to be when he was in everyone's emotional climates. Alice was excited. One could practically see the sparks flying off of her. Renesmee looked sad and hurt. Poor child. She probably was thinking of Jacob and Charlie. Well, those matters were to be discussed. Emmett, big child that he is, looked disappointed. He was probably hoping for something more exciting. Rose was satisfied. She was always bored of Forks; it was too mundane for her. Bella, oh Bella, she looked stricken, like Nessie, she was most likely thinking of Charlie and Renesmee and Jacob. That girl should have been more in century when martyrs were more commonplace, the 13th century for example. Edward, of course, was thinking of his wife and daughter. His eyes were worried.

I felt bad at springing such a large announcement like this, but we did not have many choices. It was either leave or the Volturi's return. I turned to look at Esme; she already had notebooks, lists and papers in front of her with a pen in her hand. Bless that woman.

I cleared my throat. At once everyone turned their attention back to me. I spoke calmly, "We have to leave, and soon. The town has noticed that we never seem to change," I look directly at my granddaughter, willing her to understand. "This put us all in danger. I am trying to pass for thirty-eight People are wondering, talking about how you younger ones do not change age you should. Edward, you know this. You hear it in their thoughts. Don't lie. You've kept a still tongue in your head for Bella and Nessie's sake. But now for the sake of the family, _must _leave. Esme already has a list of prospects for us. I would like for all of us to remain together, but of course, you are free to choose."

Alice spoke up first. "We stay with you Carlisle," laying her hand on top of Jasper's, "wherever you go." Jasper nodded.

"We stay with you too," Emmett's loud bass boomed out. Rose added, "We're family Carlisle. We need to stay together. Who else would go shopping with Alice?" She smiled at the dark-headed pixie that beamed in response. "It won't be Bella for sure. She hates to shop." We all laughed.

Bella timidly spoke up, "May I have some time to discuss it with Edward and Nessie? There are so many factors to consider: Charlie for one, and Jake for another," Bella went on, ignoring Rose's hiss at Jacob's name. "Renesmee is Jake's imprint. It will cause both emotional pain and physical pain for Jake to be apart. Jake can't leave when Billy's health is declining at such a rate. Billy's health has been declining for the past two years. Who knows how much more time Jake will have with him? He may not live that long and Jake can't leave him." Her voice shook, "If Nessie stays…" she trailed off. Poor Bella. She and Ness had the hardest decision to make. They had the most roots in Forks.

Edward spoke, "Bella," he crooned gently, "Charlie can handle it. He's tough, and we'd always visit. Jake on the other hand needs to stay with his father. I know what it is like to see your father's life slip away." Bella and Nessie looked at him. We all did. Edward hardly ever talked about his birth parents. It hit home with all of us.

"Jacob should stay here and we can visit as need be." The voice came from Rosalie. I was surprised to hear her speak Jacob Black's name without the customary antagonism. _ That _made Bella and Nessie really look at her. Nessie's lip quivered. Rose continued, "Losing your father is no easy thing. The mu—Jacob, must be here. And you can always visit regularly."

"Oh Rose," Emmett sighed. He hugged his wife. We all understood the depths of Rose's words. She too, like Edward lost her parents though in an entirely different way. Whereas Edward lost his parents from the Spanish influenza, Rosalie lost her parents from her own death. Rose still missed her family and her former life. The pain was evident in her voice.

"Alright," Renesmee said. "We have to move. I can see that. I'll talk to Jake tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter Three

Carlisle

"Alice, can you see where we will be?" Jasper asked.

Alice focuses for a moment, her eyes glazing over and her body going stiff. "No, sorry. There are just too many possibilities right now."

"Well, why don't we just narrow things down a bit, shall we?" Esme asked brightly. My wife was happy. A new home meant new furnishings and decorating and planning, and every man's nightmare. This was her happy place, her area of expertise. "We could go back to one to our old homes or a new one. We could go back to Appalachia; we haven't been back there in awhile. We've been gone from there for so long that no one would remember us. Anyone who did would be dead…"

Bella shook her head. "I'd like to stay closer to Charlie and Jake, if that's okay with everyone? That way…" Bella trailed off, but with a sidelong look at her daughter, who was staring at the tabletop.

"Of course, dear," Esme answered for everybody, leaving no room for argument that most likely would have come from Rosalie. My wife scratched off a few places off the list. "There's always Denali. We could stay with Tanya and her family."

"We were there not too long ago. Besides, the last time we were there we scared off all the big game away. All the locals were wondering why all the deer herds weren't around," said Jasper. It was hard or him to be in Denali when all the big prey were gone. Lack of food made it harder for Jasper to be around humans. Even the bears and wolves, which were generally afraid of nothing, were gone.

"He's right. Besides, I am sure that there are humans who will remember us," Edward put in.

"We could try a new country altogether. Canada perhaps. It is close enough and no one knows us there. Though there may be a few doctors who may have heard of Carlisle," chimed Alice.

"It's an option. We can leave that on a list," I agreed. "It's a chance for a new beginning and nobody may have heard of us. Besides, we haven't been there since Esme was a newborn," I smiled at my wife. "There's plenty of wildlife and the weather is similar to here if we stay on the west coast."

"Can we stay in a larger city? I know there may be a chance of someone hearing of Carlisle if he works in a hospital and then having to transfer in a few years, but please? Somewhere more exciting than here?" asked Rose. "It would be easier to blend into a larger city and there's better shopping…" she trailed off with a sly look at Alice. She was trying to recruit Alice to her camp.

But Alice wasn't listening to Rose. Her body was stiff and he face was vacant. She was having another vision. Perhaps this was the vision we needed. Everyone waited, ten seconds, thirty, a minute, two minutes. What was taking so long?

Slowly, life came back into Alice's face and a jubilant smile lit up her features. "Alice, what is it?" Edward asked his favorite sister.

Alice beamed at him. "I have an answer after all. And it isn't Canada. We'll get a phone call soon enough from an old friend of yours brother dearest, and you too," with a smile at Jasper.

Edward was startled. He looked intently into Alice's face. "Oh! Oh!" he exclaimed and grinned. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

Emmett let out a growl. "For the sakes of those who can't read minds _or _the future, can you just spit it out?!"

Alice looked at me instead. "Carlisle, you may want to get your cell phone. You're about to get an important phone call." Alice's eyes twinkled. She just loved keeping everyone in suspense and Edward wasn't about to spill the beans either. He was enjoying Emmett's annoyance too much. I ran down the hallway. The cell phone in question was in my study. I flitted back into the dining room. Six heads swiveled to me, I sat back down.

"Forty-nine seconds." Alice's voice was quiet and low. We all stared at the phone, innocently resting on the tabletop.

The dark-headed pixie turned back to look into Emmett's face. "We're going to San Francisco."

As soon as she spoke the words, my, Jasper's, Esme's, Rose's Edward's faces broke into smiles. Emmett let out a huff, but gave his own big grin. San Francisco would only mean one person.

Bella and Ness were the only ones who were confused. Of course. We never told them about all our friends and we couldn't ask this person to come to the battle against the Volturi. She had her own problems with them.

Alice's announcement had the effect that she wanted. The girl may as well have thrown a bomb. Everyone started talking at once. Exclamations were heard everywhere.

"San Francisco!"

"A big city…"

"I don't have a ready house here!"

"Someplace new!"

"But the sun!"

"Baseball!"

And Edward, last of all, so soft and so reverent that we could just barely hear him, "Leslie."

Bella prickled. She turned to him, eyes flashing, "And just who is Leslie?" Oh dear, I smell jealousy.

Edward chuckled. "No worries, love. Please. Leslie is a dear old friend. She's being living in San Francisco since she was first made in came with the Gold Rush. It's her territory. The entire Vampire World knows of her."

Bella stared at him, hard. "Edward." Her voice was harder than our skin.

Edward chuckled again. "No Bella, _she _would never show an interest in me like that."

That startled a laugh out of all of us except for Nessie. She was still blinking in confusion.

And the little cell phone buzzed.

I quickly glance at the Caller ID. Leslie. Just as Alice predicted.

"Hello Leslie."

"Carlisle! I just made the most amazing discovery! You will not believe it! This just may revolutionize the vampire community! Or at least vampires like us! This will be huge! It's almost unbelievable! You probably won't believe me unless I show you!" Her voice trilled so fast that I could barely keep up. "Before I start telling you, how is the family? I haven't heard from any of you since Edward's wedding and that was five years ago my friend."

"Leslie, I'm going to put you on speakerphone, is that alright? We're all together."

"Of course. But you had best tell me quickly young man! It is unusual to hear you sound so serious. Though that all of you are gathered together means that Alice saw something, yes?"

Everyone laughed, our laughter sounded like music. Hardly anyone could call me a "young man."

"Observant as usual Leslie. But you fail to remember that I am over two hundred and twenty-three years older than you."

Leslie laughed her silvery laugh. "Nonsense, Carlisle. You are twenty-three." Ah, this old argument again. "I am twenty-seven. That makes me fours years older than you."

"Leslie," my voice turning serious, she stopped laughing. "My family and I must leave Forks and—" I never got to finish.

"Oh please stay with me Carlisle! You would all be welcome in my home. I certainly have the room.

"I already saw us there Leslie." Alice's voice chimed.

"Then why on Earth did you wait so long to tell me woman! You know you never need to ask!"

"Leslie, we would never embarrass ourselves my displaying such a lack of decorum. We are not like the usual people you take in. Besides, I wasn't sure if you already had company there and we still need a cover story," said Alice.

"Yes, that could be a problem," Leslie mused. "Let's see, there are nine of you now…Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper could be siblings. Your coloring is so similar. You lost your parents a few years back, but Carlisle was old enough to take custody of Rose and Jazz. Your parents had left you enough resources. Esme married Carlisle with her niece and nephew, Renesmee and Edward. Your hair is similar enough to pass off as relatives."

Rose and Jazz seemed content enough, but Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"I will not pretend to be my daughter's brother!"

"Do you think anyone could believe that she is your daughter Edward? You're only seventeen for Goodness' sake! And how old does she look now? Don't even tell me. At the accelerated growth rate Carlisle told me about, she must be at least physically thirteen. Am I right? Will anyone believe that a male that is physically seventeen have a thirteen year old daughter?" Leslie's voice accused.

Edward had the wind blown out of him. I wasn't worried. This was good for his character. Not many people could silence my son like that. Though I wouldn't tell Leslie that Ness was actually physically fifteen. Edward sighed.

"Alright," he growled. "If you were anyone else I would have snapped back, you know."

"I know," she laughed. "And that's why I do it. Now, let me continue. You still have Alice, Bella and Emmett to account for…You know Doctor Dear," she used her pet name for me, "you just make things must more complicated when you keep adding more people to your family. It would be odd to have so many among you and at such a close range of ages. Emmett is only a year younger than yourself after all."

All of us were silent. None of us wanted to be separated.

"Why don't I take them? All my colleagues are used to me taking in stray. I daresay that they would be pleased if I took three scalawags on a more permanent basis. If Alice, Bella and Emmett were to come as wards of the state, to me say, two weeks, before the rest of you 'arrive' so there should be no problem."

"That sounds good," said Bella, to everyone's surprise. She always hated being away from Edward and Ness. She looked at her mate, "Is that okay with you?"

Edward sighed. "It's the best course of action," speaking to her but looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie's beautiful face was cold, but her dark gold eyes were livid. She was even more loath to leave Emmett than Bella was to leave Edward. Emmett nudged her and murmured quietly, "Babe, it's the only way."

Esme's eyes were full of sympathy. She looked into my eyes and reached for my hand. I took it. Her eyes were full of her children's pain, "Dear…"

"No, Esme. Leslie is right. We must separate for a shot time. We _must _do this if we are to live a new life."

"I am sorry to make you leave your mates, but this is the only way that people won't talk. If you were to come down here with your mates, then everyone will talk about how Carlisle runs his household. You know what kind of scandal that would arise. And in San Francisco, these people have the resources to take your family apart. It is the only way for you to live without being harassed about incest. It must be done." Leslie's voice was soft, with small echoes of her own pain. It made us remember.

Rose nodded, he golden hair falling about her face, "We have to do this," looking into Emmett's eyes, face sad.

"Yes," whispered Alice. Jasper put his arm around his mate's thin shoulders and kissed her temple. "It's alright sweet." He looked at me, his face oddly sure, I nodded.

"We'll send Alice, Bella, and Emmett two weeks," my voice firm, "and the rest of us will come down later."

"That won't be necessary Carlisle. I can prepare the country house. All of you can come at the same time; it's just that those three will have to stay with me in the city. And then the rest of the family can descend. You can see each other at night; the country house is only an hour away by car, provided you drive at a human speed."

We al looked at each other and all gave signs of concession.

"Sounds good, Leslie."

"Sure thing. I will prepare the country house as well as the loft. Call me if you have any problems."

"Yes, yes. We will talk later."

"And feel free to bring any of your own things. This will be your home too. But leave the piano, Edward. I have one. Call me if you need me and if you don't, I will call you by week's end."

"Bye Leslie," we all chorused.

"Bye all," she sang. The phone went click.

"You know, we never did find out what her amazing discovery was," Alice laughed.


End file.
